


Dire Straits

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [75]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dire Straits S:4 E:6, Dragons, F/M, Race To The Edge, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: When a dragon that causes man-eating whirlpools threatens Berk's trade ships, the dragon riders must remove it without getting caught in the vortex.





	Dire Straits

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (D/N) = dragon name  
> (D/T) = dragon type

**Dire Straits**

**For** **Brown5714**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **18**

***********************

You watched in awe as the Night Terror flew into perfect formation at the command of Fishlegs. You weren't the only one impressed.

"Nice work, Fishlegs," congratulated Hiccup.

"Yeah, this is amazing!"

Fishlegs puffed his chest out at the compliment. "Thank you! I've discovered that the Night Terrors respond quite nicely to whistle commands." He blew into his instrument to produce another whistle. "Hey! Impressive! Oh! That's a new formation," he noted. You watched eagerly to see what they would make.

"Is that a-" you started.

"Nice Rumblehorn, you guys!"

"Uh, that's no formation, Fishlegs," Hiccup informed, pointing at the Rumblehorn heading right for y'all.

Stoick waved his arms around, trying to rid himself of the pesky Night Terrors. "Stoick!" you cheered.

He, however, grunted. "Ah! Blasted dragons! I'm a chief!"

"I don't think dragons care about that sort of stuff," you hinted as he landed before y'all.

"Anyways, why are you here, dad?"

"Well, no trade ships have come to Berk in weeks, and no sign of Johann, either."

"Strange," you observed.

"We've sent scouting boats to the Straits of Baldur to investigate, but none have returned."

"That route has been known to be a hotbed for Scauldrons,"

"Except that the Auxiliary Riders have scouted the area as well, and they say the seas are empty and quiet."

"I'm not sure what could be keeping the trade ships away, but something definitely isn't right out there.

*****************

"Uh, I hate to be the one who points out the obvious, but you do realize we're just staring at water, right?" Tuffnut pointed out. "No sign of any wild dragons or hunter ships."

"What's keeping these merchants away?"

"Hiccup, look!"

"Adolescent male. About two ship lengths. Whoa! He's a big boy for sure," rambled Fishlegs, excitedly.

"That could be our culprit."

"Okay, we'll head to Berk and grab some nets. It's just a routine Scauldron extraction and relocation," Hiccup said, casually.

Suddenly, the water started bubbling. "Wait, looks like he might have a friend." The bubbling increased by the second, as well as a sudden foul odor.

"Ew, that smell!" you coughed, covering your nose.

"Ugh! What is that stink? Yuck! Hey, Snotlout, kinda smells like the trail to your hut after last year's Mutton Fest," compared Tuffnut. "No bueno."

"Hey, back off! It isn't me, and that was a very trying time by the way."

"Well, remember what wise old Uncle Hagelin used to say: he who hath smelt it, hath dealt it," Ruffnut quoted.

"And if it was more than just gas, he will hath felt it in his pants " finished Tuffnut. "Ah, he was a brilliant man."

"That's disturbing," you cringed.

"It isn't me!" insisted Snotlout.

"Hiccup, if it wasn't Snotlout, do you think that could mean," Fishlegs hinted.

"Everyone, clear the area! Now!" yelled Hiccup. Immediately, everyone sped away as a whirlpool started below.

"Oh, great," you whined. "Hiccup, are we seriously dealing with  _this_?"

"What is that?" asked Astrid.

"No time to explain. We need to move!"

"Hiccup, the Scauldron!" Everyone glanced at the Scauldron, watching it get sucked into the whirlpool.

"I see it. Fishlegs, follow me."

They freed the Scauldron, who didn't hesitate to leave, but Fishlegs got caught in the suction power of the whirlpool.

"Hiccup, it's pulling us in!" he cried.

"Fly against it." Fishlegs tried, Meatlug struggled to stay above. "Push harder!" Everyone watched as Meatlug struggled to escape the suction of the whirlpool. "Oh, this keeps getting better by the second!"

"Fishlegs!" called Heather.

"Heather!" he called back. She tried to fly in closer, but refused to let Windshear get caught in it, too.

"Hiccup, we can't get in there."

Hiccup sighed, "Okay, we only have one hope. Concentrate our fire. Everyone, blast into the mouth. Now!" On command, everyone combined fire and disrupted the whirlpool. Once the sea calmed, the strained flying turned to tense hovering.

"That was close," you commented.

"You know, now that I think about it, I would hypothesize that the dragon/man-eating whirlpool is probably what scared those merchants away," Tuffnut proclaimed.

"No kidding," you dead planned.

"I would concur with said hypothesis, brother Nut," Ruffnut agreed. "No boat could withstand such a display of natural force."

"What was that? A sea monster?"

"Not a sea monster. A powerful Tidal Class dragon: the Submaripper. I've only read about them in the Book of Dragons. Much scarier in person," answered Hiccup.

"No kidding, but why would a Submaripper take hold in a narrow area?" you questioned.

Fishlegs added on, "Yeah, they prefer deeper, open water, and they're typically very reclusive."

"Yeah, there's no way a Submaripper would make this of all places his home. It doesn't make any sense," you continued on with Fishlegs.

"I don't know. What I do know is we have an extremely territorial and dangerous dragon on our hands. Come on, let's head to Berk." Everyone turned and started flying home.

**************

"Dad, what happened here?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to the gloomy village. The normally bubbling village put out a dull aura. Even the children weren't running around with their contagious laughter.

"With the trade routes closed, we've had no way to get provisions. Without any gold, we have no means to purchase them, either. Son, if the routes aren't opened soon, the reserves will run out. And when it does, we won't be able to feed our people," admitted Stoick, solemnly. Everyone looked at the ground.

Hiccup didn't waste another second before getting to work. "Heather, Ruff, Tuff, help the Auxiliary gather more provisions. Fishlegs, help feed the village. Astrid, (Y/ N), and Snotlout, come with me. We're going back to the Straits. We have a Submaripper to remove."

********

You, Snotlout, Astrid, and Hiccup hovered over the straight, staring at clear, open waters. Hiccup suddenly tossed you some goggles. "Here, take these. We're gonna need them."

"Sweet. I was wondering when we'd put my amazing invention to more work," you gloated, studying them. Hiccup made them well, you remembered. Now it was time for them to be used in the field and not just for play.

"Death Song amber goggles?" observed Astrid.

"Yeah, they'll help us see underwater," you smiled, slipping it on. You looked at everyone else then your hand, getting used to the orange tint that came with the goggles.

"And you know this, how?"

You shrugged, "I like to swim."

"Come on, guys, focus. Once we dive down, we'll drive the Submaripper out to open water, away from the trade routes."

Snotlout put his goggles on before catching yours and Astrid's attention. "Come on, admit it. I am totally rocking this look." You rolled your eyes and turned your back to him.

You dove underwater at Hiccup's signal and let the dragons swim down. The Submaripper, feeling the disturbance in the water, turned to face you.

Its giant eyes blink, seemingly staring right at you. You shivered, barely managing to avoid the beginning of a whirlpool it made. Quickly, everyone pulled up and raced to the air, panting heavily.

"Well, that went fantastic. And I'm really glad you gave us these goggles. It really helped me see how clearly we nearly came to getting killed!" Snotlout shouted.

"Oh, big whoop, you big baby," you scoffed. "We've been through much worse."

"No need to remind me!"

"Yeah, like that time you almost wet your pants while facing the Screaming Death, or that time-"

"I said, no need to remind me! Seriously, I'm trying to forget all that."

"What is it, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, noticing the face Hiccup was making. You and Snoutlout ended your bickering to hear his answer.

"That dragon didn't wander into the Straits. It was chained here."

"Chained?"

"With dragon-proof chains. And there's only one person capable of that."

************

"Viggo?"

"I'm not sure how, but this is a message. He's telling me to back off, or Berk will face the consequences." He walked to a sad, hungry child and gave her an apple. The young girl gasped excitedly and took it. "This is all my fault," he concluded, regretfully.

"Hiccup, I don't-"

"He knows Berk has no more gold and needs trade to survive."

The twins landed nearby, and villagers raced toward them.

"Oh, thank Thor." Snotlout stared at his small portion of food. "That's it? One lousy potato?"

"Why not pretend it's an apple?" challenged Tuffnut.

"Thank Thor, they came with food. I was starving," a nearby villager said, gratefully.

"Maybe it's time to call off the strikes on the Hunters," Hiccup sighed.

"Or free the Submaripper," Fishlegs said, like it was obvious.

"How? We can't stay down there long enough. Even if we could, how could we get through those chains?"

"Let me worry about those chains. You worry about getting deeper."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Fishlegs?" you asked. He smiled like he had a secret. "It is that thing we found out after the-" you whispered the rest in his ear, knowing he wanted to surprise Hiccup with it.

Fishlegs nodded, "Mhm."

"Sweet, what can I do to help?"

"Don't worry about me. Help Hiccup."

"Okay," you agreed as he run off.

**************

"Hiccup, I have something." You, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and the twins watched as Fishlegs gently poured Changewing acid into the water. It drifted and melted the chains propped in the water. "Good old Changewing acid."

Hiccup was amazed. "H- How?"

Ruffnut chuckled, and the twins answered, " Simple, really."

"Yes, simple indeed. It's simply a matter of viscosity. Whereas Monstrous Nightmare gel dissolves in water, Changewing acid remains intact," Tuffnut finished.

"Science!" they cheered together. It reminded you of when they contracted Eel Pox when y'all were fifteen.

"They're actually right," Fishlegs admitted.

"They know some pretty weird stuff," you added, eyeing them.

"Of course we are. There was doubt? And yes, thank you for noticing, (Y/ N)."

"How goes the free-diving?"

"Well, no matter what we do, (Y/N) and I just can't hold our breaths long enough."

Tuffnut hummed, thoughtfully, "Hmm. It would appear that you need a means to submerge yourself without having to hold your breath. Something that would keep the air in-"

"-But, said water out," Ruffnut finished. She put a pot over her head, showing an example of such a device.

Tuffnut hummed again and grabbed a nearby ladle. He pulled Ruffnut closer and started whacking the pot. "Oh, come and get it!"

He paused, letting Ruffnut announce, "I'm fine." Then he continued hitting the pot, and she screamed in surprise and disorientation.

"I do so love doing that." He began singing, "Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight come out tonight, come out tonight Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight come out tonight, come out tonight-"

***********

A few hours later, you stood beside Fishlegs looking at- "That's Gobber's old smelting cauldron?"

"Essentially," Hiccup answered. "With some added Gronkle iron reinforcements and a window hatch made of Death Song amber to keep the water out and the air in. I exit out there when I reach the bottom."

"Keeping air in and said water out," you quoted.

"Remarkable!"

"Well, don't compliment me yet, Fishlegs. We still don't know if it works." Toothless grunted his disapproval as Hiccup walked over to test it. "Hey, don't worry, bud. I'll be fine."

"You know, when Toothless thinks this is a bad idea, he's usually right," you pointed out. Toothless beamed at someone finally pointing that out to his rider.

Hiccup waved it off. "Nah, he's just overprotective. One tug means I've reached the bottom. Two tugs means there's something wrong, bring me up." He pulled the rope attached to a bell for demonstration.

"One tug: good. Two tugs: bad. Got it." Fishlegs pushed the lever to send Hiccup down, underwater.

Everyone watched the water, waiting for something to go wrong.

"You know, Toothless, you have every right to be overprotective, especially with a rider like Hiccup." He grumbled an agreement, making you laugh.

All too soon (and predictably), Hiccup pulled the rope in panicked groups of twos.

"Of course," you mumbled, watch Fishlegs pull the lever to bring Hiccup back up. He fell out of the old cauldron, coughing.

"Fishlegs, (Y/N), it, uh- it needs some tweaking." Toothless groaned, rolling his eyes. "Oh, don't be so harsh."

A few more hours later, Hiccup announced, "There, triple-reinforced." Toothless let out another grunt of his disapproval.

Astrid came in before you could say anything. "Hiccup, I just sent the Auxiliary to Storehouse Island for the last of the rations."

"And how long will that last?"

"I'm not sure."

"Uh, I still need to take this to Lars Lake for one final test." He looked out to the village of sad, hungry people. His people. "It looks like there's no time for tests. Gather the Riders, we leave immediately."

***********

"Okay, set it down here." Everyone had their dragons lower the boat, "Gently. Gently," onto the boat.

"Okay, Hiccup, we get it. Don't want disturb the Submaripper," you snapped. Everyone landed on the boat.

"Okay. We need to act fast. I need to get down there and free the Ripper before it notices we're here." Hiccup took Toothless's prosthetic tail and walked to the cauldron.

"And how is Toothless' tail supposed to help?" Snotlout asked, as fed up with Hiccup's nagging as you were.

"Well, contrary to popular opinion, I'm not much of a swimmer.

"Oh, sure, that will work. Nice knowing ya'," Snotlout joked. Toothless growled, annoyed with Snotlout's morbid sense of humor.

"Okay, here's an idea. I'm a good swimmer. Much faster than Hiccup. I could also hold my breath longer than he could, remember, Hic? Why don't I go down there?" you offered. "It'll go much faster. Less of a chance the Submaripper will notice our presence."

"She has a point," Fishlegs agreed.

"What? No! I like her company much more than know-it-all Hiccup's, over there. Send him down," barked Snotlout. Toothless growled again. "What? You of all vikings should agree with me, T! She listens and gives you way more attention than Hiccup, there."

"I can hear everything you're telling my dragon," Hiccup reminded, frowning.

"I know that!"

"And I listen to my dragon plenty." You busted out laughing. "What? Do you really think- you know what? We'll discuss it later. Fine, (Y/ N), you can go down there. But be quick."

You climbed into the diving cauldron. "Okay, don't bring me up unless I tug the chain twice, no matter what." Everyone nodded then Fishlegs pushed the lever to send you underwater. It squeaked and made creaking noises the deeper you went. "Come on. Come on, now. Please stay together. Thor, please let Hiccup have built this strong enough to not brake. That would be-" It hit the floor. "Awesome! It worked!" You tugged the rope once, letting them know you reached the bottom.

You dove into the water, quickly swimming to the nearest chain and poured the acid onto it. You then closed the jar and swam back to the cauldron, tugging the rope once more. One chain done.

You repeated the process, having no idea of Viggo's arrival on the surface. You barely dodged one of his boulders as it hit the ocean floor. Viggo must have been watching the Strait, you reasoned. Shoot.

The boulder woke up the Submaripper, and it spotted you. Your eyes widened as it opened its mouth and started sucking you in. Desperately, you held onto a boulder until a sunken ship took your place in the dragon's mouth.

With a sigh of terrified relief, you hurriedly freed the dragon from one more chain before returning to the cauldron to tug the chain once more. "Three chains done. Only one more chain to go." You took a deep breath and dove back into the water, trying to end it quickly.

"Fishlegs, we have to bring her up," Hiccup ordered, landing Toothless on the boat.

"But it's too early. What about-" Hiccup cut him off with a huff and a glare. "Right, right. Meatlug, winch!"

Below the surface of the water, you finished the last chain, turning to see the cauldron raising. You let out a gasp and quickly caught up with it. You sat rather impatiently as it creaked some more. "Just a little bit more. Just stay together a little longer," you begged.

Before you knew it, you felt a sudden jerk then found yourself plummeting to the ocean floor. The window in the cauldron gave, and cracks let water rush through around the edges. You looked down to see the legs had given out, trapping you inside.

A familiar roar had you looking out the window. "(D/N)!" Your dragon circles around the cauldron, blasting it in hopes of saving you, but not a dent was made. She purred knowingly through the window at you. You glanced at the rushing water, leaving you with less and less air. "Go, (D/N)! Save yourself!" She purred again and rested her head against the window. You smiled, "I know, girl. I wouldn't leave you either." You rested your hand against the window for that last connection when you saw the Submaripper stir. "(D/N)!" you shouted in warning.

Then you blacked out.

************

"(Y/ N)!" you faintly heard. "Breathe, (Y/ N)! Come on, love, breathe!"

You woke up coughing up water that burned your throat. "What happened?" you asked.

"Viggo happened."

"Viggo. No, no, he can't escape." You struggled to stand up, but you were pulled back down. "We have to get him."

"Easy, (N/N)."

"I got you," assured Astrid. "Don't worry. He won't get far. Come on, guys."

Sadly, he used precious dragons to get away. Astrid apologized for letting them escape, but everyone understood the need to protect dragons.

****************

As docking ships quickly unloaded their goods, Hiccup sighed in guilt. "This never would have happened if Viggo wasn't trying to get at me."

"And Berk never would've been saved if it wasn't for you," Stoick countered.

"Yeah, and we would still be at war with the dragons," you reminded.

"Hiccup, your foe revealed his true colors. Only a coward endangers innocent women and children as a means of intimidation. This is a dangerous game, son, but I'm confident, bravery will always triumph over cowardice."

His dad walked away, but you stopped Hiccup, adding, "And, Hiccup, you're the bravest person I know." You walked off, leaving smiling.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
